


Hellooo Cargo Pilot

by Blood_Red_Lion



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Face-Fucking, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hair-pulling, I needed it to work so I could just roll in the smut for a minute, Keith will regret his lack of lube, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shiro is knocked out so I guess he doesn't count, Smut, Top Lance (Voltron), lance is big because fight me on this, pidge and hunk just dip okay, take it, take my first attempt at smut in yeaaars, well it's basically only foreplay, you guys seemed to like this shit on tumblr sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-05-15
Packaged: 2019-05-07 07:30:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14666298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blood_Red_Lion/pseuds/Blood_Red_Lion
Summary: [Set in episode 1 between flying off the cliff and it suddenly being day time.]When Keith sets out to break in to the garrison he does not think he's going to find Shiro. He definitely didn't think an old classmate was going to find him either. And especially not the annoyingly endearing, beautiful, attention-grabbing cargo pilot.All in all, Keith was having a pretty great night.





	Hellooo Cargo Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I mean it I haven't written porn in years. When friends read this I literally burned alive from embarrassment I'm a big baby okay. But ya know, people seemed to like it so have at it.  
> I've tweaked like four lines since the initial post on tumblr though so idk maybe I ruined it lmao.

As the chaos finally subsided, Keith allowed himself to breathe again.

Not that flying his speeder over questionable terrain being followed by garrison officials who were trying to take his lifeline back wasn’t the most thrilling thing he’d done in a year, but it was still good to breathe.

Besides, he had visitors now. It wasn’t like he’d planned to find _Shiro_ of all people when he let himself in to the lab, nor did he even remotely think he’d end up taking Shiro and three garrison students ( _ex_ -garrison students?) back to his little shack in the desert.

He had to breathe, he had to try and make sense of this. And most of all?

He had to not stare at Lance.

It just. Wasn’t the time or the place for that.

But…Of all the garrison students to have ended up storming through that door, it was nothing less than an act of divine intervention that it was _him_.

_“No, no, no. No, you don't._ _I'm saving Shiro.”_

Keith had felt his heart jump into his throat. He knew that voice. When he looked up and saw his face he realized he knew it too. And yet… God damn it why was his mind going blank on his name now. Fuck.

_“Who are you?”_

He probably should have worded that differently.

And the other student’s eyes confirmed that for him in the way they widened and narrowed like someone who’s just been hit and was a second from firing back. Keith knew that expression pretty well if he was honest. It got him expelled after all.

Yet he didn’t fire back, he just answered. He was clearly someone with more restraint than Keith.

After he finished introducing himself, Keith could have kicked himself.

Lance.

_Lance_.

Those beautiful deep blue eyes he’d catch in the back of the classroom. The sun kissed hands Keith watched move deftly through simulators with all this overwhelming confidence—

He was no good at the simulator, but that confidence was enough to have caught Keith’s attention long before.

The cargo pilot.

_His_ cargo pilot.

_Oh god yes this was shaping up to be such a good night._

**—Now. Was not. The time.**

No, here they were, in his home, and the first thing Lance had done after making his distaste of Keith’s shack very well known, was request a place to shower.

“Yeah near-death experiences and flying off a cliff make people sweat a little bit you know!? I feel disgusting, and this needs to be handled!”

Keith and Hunk had just placed Shiro down in Keith’s father’s old room, a place Keith had rarely entered in the last few years but the only place decent enough for Shiro as Keith’s room was just…not something to be shared with anyone right now. Honestly Keith had never been one for shame, his room was his room what did it matter if it was a wreckage of catastrophic proportions but suddenly here he was feeling embarrassed and absolutely not willing to let anyone through that door.

“Lance, I don’t understand you, we just entered a stranger’s house after being chased by our teachers into the middle of no where and you want to _shower_.”

“Hey just because you don’t care about yourself doesn’t mean I don’t, Gunderson. Besides, Keith’s not a stranger. Ain’t that right, Mullet?”

“There’s a bathroom down the hall there, but don’t get your hopes up,” Keith mumbled, not really sure how he felt about the whole thing either but more than willing to get Lance out of his sight for a while.

Lance huffed and trotted off in the direction Keith had motioned for and Keith made himself comfortable on his couch, hoping he was properly releasing the tension in his shoulders this way. Hunk was starting to look like he’d wear a hole in the ground from his pacing, wild hand motions and quieted mumblings notwithstanding.

“What did you say your name was again?” Keith mumbled to the very girlish looking guy sitting on the other end of his couch, a pair of heavy looking headphones on with a notebook computer open on their lap.

The boy looked up at him and Keith could have sworn—

…Those are Matt’s glasses.

Holy fuck.

“Pidge,” He said flatly.

Keith stared at him for a long moment before deciding to offer anyway, “…Holt?”

His eyes flashed in a way that he absolutely could not hide before turning back to his screen, “Gunderson.”

“Uhuh.”

Hunk leaned over at that point, “Yeah actually, Pidge does look a lot like that guy who went missing with Shiro last year, but it’s just a looks thing. Hey, do you think they’re going to put us on the news too? I don’t think so… we didn’t die or anything we just stole from the garrison... But I mean, it was a _person._ You can’t steal a person, right?”

“It’s called kidnapping,” Pidge mumbled.

Keith tuned out of the conversation at that point. He quietly removed his gloves and started to rub at his palms. Assess his current conditions. Shiro was asleep, someone with Matt’s looks and Matt’s glasses was on his couch, a very babbly large Samoan was pacing in his living room, and Lance was in his rusty shower.

He was suddenly very tired.

So tired he stopped caring about what he said, “Yeah but… Where did you get his glasses?”

Pidge slammed the laptop shut and stood up, “Hey you know what we should do? We should do a perimeter check or something, make sure we weren’t followed and that they’re not just amassing a bunch of garrison officers to come level your little shack right? Not before Shiro wakes up and gives us some answers you know?” He hopped over Keith’s legs and beelined for the door.

Hunk raised a brow and Keith flopped over into the empty space of his couch.

“Pidge are you sure that’s a good idea?” Hunk mumbled, “What if like—you lead them right to us?”

“Well you can come with me and make sure that doesn’t happen.”

Hunks face sunk, and his bottom lip protruded just a bit, “Oh boy. Responsibility. That’s exactly what I was asking for.”

“Or don’t that’s fine too,” Pidge said with a roll of his eyes before letting himself out of the room.

Hunk blinked at the shutting door and then at Keith.

Keith shrugged, “Dude I’m tired, if you all want to go run around the desert right now you can go do that but I’m just. I’m good right here, thanks.”

Hunk groaned and then ran out the door, his shouts of Pidge’s name muffled by the distance and walls.

Keith was blissfully alone again.

Fantastic.

Wonderful.

Good.

He shut his eyes for what felt like only a moment before he heard Lance’s voice much closer than it was supposed to be.

“Man, you were not kidding. That shower was sad.” Lance said, leaning against the wall, Keith’s little maroon hand towel squeezing water out of his hair. His shoulders and chest were bare and poorly dried, also probably because said little maroon hand towel couldn’t do all that much. Keith wasn’t sure if this was a good or a bad thing honestly.

Lance… Looked better than Keith remembered.

Had being upgraded to fighter pilot made him more inclined to work out? He’d always been a scrawny thing, but his shoulders were broad and there was some muscle in his arms that had not been there before… Keith followed a droplet of water down Lance’s very nice and barely toned stomach before it disappeared into the denim thankfully on his waist. He watched the little spot grow darker for a second before realizing he’d been staring and moving his eyes back up Lance’s body to his face.

To his slightly skeptical looking face.  

_Well. Fuck me sideways._

_Possibly literally._

“Huh?” Very eloquent Keith, good job.

Lance scoffed, a noise Keith vaguely remembered being a touch on the annoying side but standing across from him the way that he was, Keith’s slightly sleep fuzzy brain took it in a more positive way.

“You okay there, mullet? You look at little out of it.”

“Dude, stop calling me that…” Keith mumbled, sitting up and rubbing his eyes.

Ah man.

Lance was closer now, sitting on the small coffee table and just dropping the hand towel on his head to roughly shake water droplets off. A few of them hit Keith and felt insanely cold against his skin.

“Where did Hunk and Pidge go?”

Keith wasn’t sure if he answered or not, because a that point his eyes landed on the freckles on the top of Lance’s shoulders. He realized if he looked close enough there were a few on Lance’s face lightly dusting his nose. From there he’d realized he’d been staring too intently at Lance’s face and looked down.

Unfortunately, that helped Keith locate something far deadlier than Lance’s freckles or his shoulders or his hands.

A very small trail of dark hair from Lance’s naval that disappeared past the waistband of his jeans.

God _damn_ Keith had been alone in this shack for way too long.

Did it have to be Lance? Did it _have_ to be Lance, a guy Keith had already previously bestowed too much attention from the solitary privacy of his dorm room?

God…!

Keith bit his lip and shut his eyes and breathed in through his nose. This just wasn’t happening.

Maybe one of his bombs had gone off prematurely on set up and this whole thing was actually some crazy head trauma induced dream.

He must have spoken because Lance was responding, “Yeah that sound like him—Are you…”

Keith’s eyes shot open, caught another sight of extremely inviting happy trail, and darted back up to Lance’s face. Back to those blue eyes that were staring at him a little closely.

Actually. A little too close. He was leaning forward. _He was practically in the personal bubble, Keith_! How had he missed that?

“Dude, are you checking me out?”

Keith felt the heat rush to his face so fast there was no possible way to deny that statement.

“Oh man. You are.”

Keith swallowed and mentally prepared himself to have to punch his crush right in the face if he had any kind of homophobic shit to spew.

“Oh wow. That is… That is some ego boost wow. You like what you see, Mullet?”

Keith wondered how he must have looked at that moment, red faced, eyes wide, eyebrow raised as he mumbled a vaguely confused, “…Yeah?”

Lance’s smile was blinding, “Oh man. Oh man oh man.” He raised a hand and raked it through his hair, momentarily forgetting the towel as it fell off his head and behind him on the coffee table, Keith watched his arm, the slightly pronounced muscle, and felt the warmth spread down his neck to his chest. Lance was blushing now too though. His blue eyes darting to the ground as he thankfully continued to talk, “Wow. I just mean. Keith freaking Kogane. Checking me out. Keith, the _hottest guy_ at the garrison. You know- minus the hair anyway. Not only into guys but looking at _me_ like. Hoooo boy. I think. I think I need another shower.”

He started to stand and stumbled a bit before glancing back at Keith’s face.

When they’d first arrived, Keith had taken off the bandana and his coat which now left his neck very visible.

So, it was extremely easy for Lance to watch the blush continue to spread all the way down past the V-neck of his shirt.

“That. Is the cutest thing.” Lance blinked, his smile still awkwardly frozen in his face like he didn’t know what other expression to pull, “Oh man.” He said again, “I gotta go.”

But Keith had kind of had enough at that point.

Lance made to move again, and Keith reached out for his hand.

“Is it…” Keith started, not sure what to say just knowing he didn’t want Lance to leave just yet, “Is it that surprising? That I find you attractive, anyway.”

Lance stared down at that hand and Keith wasn’t sure if it was shower water or sweat beading on his forehead, “Well I mean back at the garrison—”

“I wanted you back then too.”

Lance’s eyebrows shot up.

“You were so hard to ignore Lance. Believe me, I tried. But dude. You are…” Keith’s eyes darted to Lance’s waist again, the angle giving him a nice look at the way it curved in just lightly. He wanted to bite his hip. He wanted to lick stripes up that stomach and suck on the skin so annoyingly hidden by that waistband.

So, he settled for licking his lips.

Fuck he really was horny, wasn’t he? When was the last time he’d even thought about relieving some of that tension?

“Y-you—wanted—”

Keith nodded and pulled on Lance’s wrist until he was being forced to sit on the couch next to him.

“Fuck it,” Keith said finally, sliding off the couch and onto his knees. Lance’s face looked like it could have burned him, but Keith was finally feeling a bit more relaxed.

Lance had not responded poorly. Lance had complimented him. Lance had seemed to react in a way that would indicate this was not something he was uninclined to.

And at this point? That was enough for Keith.

Still, he offered Lance the out, “Tell me to stop if you want me to stop.”

Keith watched Lance’s throat bob as he swallowed, but otherwise didn’t say anything to put a stop to this.

Good.

He placed his hands on Lance’s knees and slowly pushed them apart, his hands sliding up his thighs to rub softly with his thumbs before he raised himself up a bit and pressed himself between Lance’s legs.

“O-okay, this is happening. This is really happening.” Lance mumbled before letting out a high-pitched squeak as Keith’s lips met the skin over Lance’s bottom ribs.

Pressed against him as he was Keith could feel Lance start to rise at the attention and it simply spurred him on. He scraped his teeth against Lance’s skin, pressed down harder, and then licked down a little lower before taking a bit of the soft skin at Lances side into his mouth and sucking.

He tasted like soap and honestly Keith wasn’t sure he liked it. He’d kind of wished this could have happened before the shower. Then it would have just been Lance and it would have been…

Ugh. Lance.

Keith kept one hand on Lance’s thigh but the other moved to the side opposite of Keith’s oral attentions and squeezed Lance’s hip.

Lance hummed in what was seemingly approval though he still felt incredibly unsteady. Keith finished with his first mark and moved closer to Lance’s belly button, sucking on another spot of tender skin. Lance’s entire body shook and twitched at the ministrations of Keith’s tongue and it made him feel almost… powerful.

Huh.

Lance was beautiful, and his body was honest and receptive.

Hell _yes_ , what a _good_ _fucking_ _night_.

Keith rubbed at Lance’s thigh harder and bit into his skin. Lance hissed and threw his head back, “Ff—k—Keith, that’s—sensitive—”

Keith released his skin and licked over the small bite mark before glancing up at him, “Was it bad? Should I stop?”

“God no- I just—ah..mm…!”

With the consent confirmed again, Keith moved a little lower, rubbing against Lance’s crotch as he tongued Lance’s belly button and did just as he’d wanted to do earlier, licking stripes across his stomach, nibbling and biting in certain softer areas that made Lance catch his breath and press back into the couch.

Keith could feel Lance’s… _enthusiasm_ pressing into his chest now and decided maybe he should stop teasing now.

The hand that had been gripping his thigh moved to the bulge in Lance’s pants and started to rub in circular motions, the seam of his pants pressing into his palm nicely. Lance had managed to lean his head back down to watch Keith a moment ago but at the new focus had thrown his head back again.

“Sh—Keith can I—can I do—any—som—"

Keith could have purred. Either Lance was a virgin, or he really was just insanely sensitive. Neither of which was a problem if Keith thought about it. It was just adorable, and it made Keith want to eat him alive.

Which, fine, he was basically about to do anyway.

“No Lance, I’ve got you right now. Just relax okay?”

“Relaxing. Totally relaxing. You’re rubbing my dick through my jeans who wouldn’t be totally relaxed at that. Haha.” Keith smiled as he stared up at Lance, watched as he babbled to the questionable stain on the roof about the fact Keith Freaking Kogane was between his legs.

With that, he went back to pressing against Lance’s crotch and kissing at his hip while his other hand subtly went about undoing the button and zipper of Lance’s jeans. Keith is sure this went unnoticed because the tiny shriek that came out of Lance’s mouth when he was suddenly assaulted with far more pressure and far less of a clothing barrier almost made Keith laugh. 

But that was when Keith started to notice…

While bound by his jeans, Lance’s endowments had seemed average. On the upper side of average probably. Now though? With only a thin layer of navy blue boxers to try and hold him in he was…

Keith felt himself twitch in a manner that was highly embarrassing.

His lips felt very dry and he had to lick them again as he slowly reached into Lance’s boxers, his hands wrapping around the shaft that still hadn’t reached full hardness but already filled his hand.

Lance was panting now, mouthing more nonsense at the ceiling, one arm tossed over his face.

Keith pulled Lance’s cock completely free and actually had to pause to stare at it for a moment. Maybe it was the angle. Maybe he was just so close to it, it _looked_ bigger. Maybe he just—

He swallowed and trailed a finger delicately up the shaft before pressing lightly on the head. Unsurprisingly Lance was circumcised. What was surprising, or what was probably purely because Keith was very gay and very ready to have Lance moaning his name for the next several hours, was the fact Keith really kind of wanted to sit there and just…

Worship it.

Well. Was that the right word?

…Fuck. Yes. It was.

Keith wanted that cock inside of him and he wanted to praise it and claim it as his.

Then of course he remembered it was attached to a person. A beautiful blue-eyed confidence dripping pilot equipped with broad shoulders and freckles and apparently the nicest cock Keith had ever had the pleasure of encountering.

He might have purred at that point. Just a tiny rumble in his chest that he wasn’t sure he’d ever made before.

_Hellooo cargo pilot._

_Thank you for this meal._

“ha…ah…is there something wrong with it?”

Keith paused and glanced up at Lance’s face as the boy stared down at him, those eyes wide and concerned. Perhaps Keith had taken too long in his private assessment. Maybe he’d caused Lance a bit of insecurity.

Why? Keith had no idea.

There was literally nothing to be insecure about when you looked like Lance _and_ you were packing _that_.

“Absolutely nothing.”

It looked like whatever lapse in his self esteem Lance had just had was quickly glossed over at that, “So what? Just… praying before dinner?”

Keith’s jaw went slack, and he took in Lance’s vaguely shit eating grin and the laughter dancing in his eyes and he decided he was not going to tell Lance that he was right.

“…You know, you talked less in my fantasies.”

“Oh? You’ve had fantasies?”

Keith leaned his cheek against Lance’s dick and stared up at him through his lashes, not bothering to dignify that with a response. Lance’s cheeks flared red again and his eyes darted around the scene in front of him and his chest heaved with a few heavy breaths.

“I uhm. I guess I still kind of thought you were joking about… the garrison…”

“No Lance, I wasn’t,” Keith clarified, rubbing his cheek against Lance’s cock before darting his tongue out and turning his head to lick up the shaft. Lance started to tremble beneath him again.

“But you also weren’t this big, so I guess you win some you lose some,” Keith shrugged before licking his lips and popping Lance’s head into his mouth.

Lance gasped, and his hand instantly went to Keith’s hair where it tangled in his black locks but otherwise did nothing. Again, Lance’s restraint seemed to be stronger than Keith’s.

Keith laved the head with his tongue for a moment before sucking and letting go with a pop before deciding he wanted to ask Lance first, before they went any further, “ _Are_ you a virgin?”

Lance blinked at him for a minute before his eyes darted downward, one of his fingers twisting a lock of hair around and around.

“No.”

“So, you’re just really sensitive?”

“…No.”

Keith’s tongue pressed against the underside of Lance’s head as he looked up at him with a questioning glance.

“Well… I… this is my first time with a guy, yeah but… I’m not usually this… ahh man I’ve wanted you for a really long time too okay? I’m—you’re— god you’re _Keith Kogane._ You’re freaking—you’re _perfect_.”

Keith retrieved his tongue and blinked at him, looked around at his garbage shack that he spent the last year in being a complete shut in and then looked back at the literal blessed creature he was currently in the process of contaminating.

“I guess you just get me… extra excited.”

You know what? That was fine.

Keith moved back down, took Lance back into his mouth, and started to slide his lips up and down the shaft a few inches, just to get the feel of it.

This shut Lance up for a bit and his hips would twitch up on occasion and his hand in Keith’s hair would tighten but not pull.

It was suspiciously silent after a moment, so Keith glanced up through his lashes again, finally realizing Lance’s other hand was a fist up against his lips as he desperately bit into his knuckles.

Keith’s hands found Lance’s hips again, squeezing as he pressed down just an inch further than he’d been going.

“You’re just…” Lance started again, breathy and soft, “You’re just something I never thought I’d—ah-ahh!”

Keith hollowed his cheeks and sucked. Not that Lance’s voice was unpleasant, but if Lance was talking he needed to be saying things more like “Yes” and “more” and not at all self-deprecating.

Because honestly, where did Lance get off on doing that?

Where did beautiful hot as hell Lance get off on thinking he wasn’t good enough for _Keith_?

The guy was a dork who couldn’t run a simulator but his aptitude tests, almost all of his written exams had been well above Keith’s, he’d always been surrounded by friends and was able to spin any negative situation for the better, he was proud and protective and _good_ and Keith—

He moved a hand between his legs to tend to his neglected and still trapped cock that was leaking against his leggings. The other hand he moved to the base of Lance’s, making sure to cover the full length because Keith wasn’t delusional; he wasn’t going to succeed at fitting the whole thing in his mouth. At least not yet. Maybe with practice.

He pulled off completely, licked his palm until it was slick with his saliva and put it back down on the base of Lance’s cock sending the guy back into the couch.

He let more spit slip onto the head before moving his hand faster and swallowing him down again. Lance’s hand in his hair seemed to have a bit more trouble holding back, and Keith mourned the fact he didn’t tell him to just go at it. He tilted his head into his hand and hoped sending Lance an imploring look with his eyes would be enough for him to get the picture.

Keith had been _extremely_ lucky today. He had found Shiro, he had escaped the garrison, he had made it home safe equipped with Shiro and Lance, the guy he’d wanted in his bed since he started at the academy. He had somehow gotten the place mostly empty and got Lance moaning beneath him _and_ Lance had a cock _worth_ day dreaming about.

When Lance actually understood what Keith wanted and tugged on his hair?

Well, Keith was really starting to wonder what god he’d somehow appeased to be so blessed.

He pushed his hand into his leggings and started to work his hand up and down his own cock while he sucked sloppily on Lance’s, moaning carelessly as Lance started to thrust his hips up, holding Keith in place with the hand yanking on his hair.

“God you have…such a nice mouth Keith…”

Keith squeezed himself and his lips met the top of his hand on Lance’s shaft before he started to move them together, feeling the drool sliding down the back of his hand.

“So warm… ahh…!”

Keith’s teeth snagged on the head as he moved almost all the way off before diving back down, the slight thrust of Lance’s hips having surprised him. For a minute Keith thought he’d hurt him, but when Lance’s hips thrust up harder Keith figured it had been just fine for him.

“C-Can I— _fuck_ —Keith, I want to—fuck.”

Keith definitely liked the sound of that. The hand in his leggings moved a little further down and started to press at his entrance.

Of course, they couldn’t go that far. There was no telling when the other two would come back or when Shiro would wake up—though maybe Shiro would be a good bro and just stay in the room—but they _really_ couldn’t go too far so…

Keith moaned around Lance’s dick, pushed a finger into himself and then finally pulled himself off, panting softly, with his mouth open and his wet hand still squeezing and moving along Lance’s length as he spoke.

“Sounds like fun.” He panted, hoping it was a good sexy kind of breathless, “How about properly fucking this hole first though?”

“Oh my god,” Lance choked, looking Keith up and down, tensing at every movement of his hand. There was no way Lance wasn’t aware of Keith’s hand working himself down below, but Keith managed to distract him by opening his mouth a little wider and moving his tongue around.

“I mean, you liked it right?” Keith pushed again, before biting his lip and staring at Lance. He got to visibly witness the moment something cracked, and Lance pulled his hand off him and stood up, grabbing Keith’s chin.

“Yeah. Fuck yeah, open up.”

Keith did as he was told before both of Lance’s hands found their way into his hair and pulled him up just enough, so his dick angled properly and straight into Keith’s waiting mouth.

Lance breathed heavily, and Keith continued to finger himself, his now free hand holding the coffee table to brace himself while Lance caught his breath.

“You good?”

Keith moaned in approval and Lance moved his hips forward. Keith almost choked but managed to loosen up just in time.

“I wonder how much of me you can take…” Lance mumbled.

At the idea, Keith imagined Lance in place of his finger and whined, making Lance chuckle a bit.

“Alright princess, let’s see…”

Keith heard the pet name and decided he did not like it. As Lance pulled out, ready to thrust in again, Keith let his teeth press down a bit and Lance yanked on his hair, pulling him off.

“Damn. Guess you didn’t like that one huh?”

Keith panted but defiantly said nothing.

“I’ll think of something better.”

Keith opened his mouth again and Lance pressed back inside. By the time Lance had gotten to a sensible rhythm, Keith was getting restless. Lance was leaking onto his tongue and tasted suspiciously good, sweet almost, like someone who actively adjusted his diet just for the sake of bragging rights, but his stamina was clearly not lacking, and Keith was feeling desperate.

Lance tugged on his hair and thrust into him and babbled about how beautiful he looked on his knees like this, how great his mouth felt. His eyes watered, and his jaw ached, and his finger had since _stopped doing it for him._

He pulled his hand out of his leggings and put it back in behind himself, trying to press in with two dry fingers now.

Sure, Keith had been desperate enough on a few occasions but even he knew this wasn’t the best idea.

He just.

He really wanted Lance.

And his ass seemed to agree with him completely. He moaned and tried to press his tongue against Lance as he fucked into his mouth.

Clearly, Lance noticed Keith’s hand switch positions as he tried to speak but was promptly silenced again, “You want something K— _nnm!_ ”

Yes, Keith thought, yes, he did want something, but he clearly couldn’t have it not _now…_

He hadn’t even realized he’d started to moan louder, his hips moving against his fingers as they stretched him in a way that would hurt if he wasn’t so insanely turned on.

His face was flushed, his shirt was damp from sweat, his leggings were being slowly but surely nudged down his hips and had their own little damp spots from his precum and Lance was still going, that dick almost choking him on every thrust down and Keith kind of loved every second of it.

Even the pain was doing it for him now.

He wanted Lance. He wanted _Lance_ , but this was okay too.

He released the coffee table and lowered his leggings enough to pull his own cock free, fisting it in time with Lance’s thrusts. He watched Lance as Lance watched him, cursing and flushing and his rhythm turning erratic.

“Oh, fuck Keith, _Keith_ , I’m going to—where should—ah fuck—hah—”

Keith sped up his own pace and sucked as hard as he could on Lance to let him know exactly where he could cum. This apparently surprised Lance who swallowed hard as his hips stuttered.

“Ah—are you—nnh—sh—sure…?”

Keith stared at him and tried to nod which only aided in Lance’s stuttered movements.

Keith isn’t sure what did it exactly, the sight of himself, the nod, the hum of approval, or the fact Lance just couldn’t hold it in anymore, but he hammered into Keith a few times, the third thrust already so jarring Keith came all over his own hand, crying out around Lance as he went a few more seconds before spilling down his throat.

Keith swallowed eagerly, his messy hand coming up to grip Lance’s shaft again just to coax all of Lance’s cum out and into his mouth while Lance panted and moaned more ridiculous things under his breath, one hand raking through his hair again.

When Keith finally released him, Lance collapsed back onto the couch and Keith licked his lips for the 80th time that night, just to see if any had escaped. Lance’s actual cum wasn’t as sweet as his precum but it was still nicer tasting than most of Keith’s previous experiences. Besides, it beat having to clean up two messes.

He glanced down at himself and groaned lightly, his hand was a mess too. Ugh.

Well.

His throat was raw, and his jaw ached, and he’d made himself a little sore… but nothing relaxed his body like a nice orgasm; so, he really shouldn’t be complaining too much about the mess.

Especially since he got to make said mess because of _Lance,_ jeez he still didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky today.

Then he looked up and saw Lance. Half hard and staring at him like he was something to be revered.

Keith couldn’t help it. He leaned forward and licked Lance’s sensitive head again. “Like what you see, cargo pilot?”

If Lance cared about the title he didn’t show it. Instead he reached forward, grabbing Keith under his arms and throwing him onto the couch just before Lance crawled on top of him and slammed their lips together. Keith gasped into the kiss, having been wholly unprepared and accidentally granted Lance full access to his mouth again.

Of course, kissing was far less taxing than having Lance’s obscenely sized member in his mouth, so Keith figured that was were the comparisons stopped. Lance even rubbed his jaw with one hand like he was trying to sooth him and Keith would be lying if he said he didn’t like the attention. He moaned into the kiss and let his tongue lazily intertwine with Lance’s who thankfully didn’t seem to care that he still tasted like his cum.

God this was such a good night.

Lance squeezed Keith’s body against his, pressing his half hard cock against Keith’s spent one until it started to rise again. Keith groaned and when Lance finally broke the kiss Keith tried to tell himself it wasn’t embarrassing how he’d raised his head to try and chase his lips.

Lance rutted against him, a smile on his lips as he raised his fingers to Keith’s, “Suck on these for a minute okay, beautiful?”

Keith flushed but did as he was told again. He didn’t think he liked that name either but maybe he was still coming down from his orgasm or too dazed from the kiss to complain. But he _had_ mentally traveled elsewhere because he didn’t even realize why Lance had asked him to suck on his fingers until the wet digits were pressing at his entrance.

Lance couldn’t be serious.

Pidge and Hunk could come back any minute.

There wasn’t any actual lube they’d get each other all worked up again and wouldn’t be able to do anything more than—

Lance’s first finger entered him, and Keith moaned so wantonly he was sure he’d have woken Shiro. He moved that finger in and out a few tentative times before wiggling it and hooking it and pressing against that spot that made Keith cry out in pleasure and one part severe disbelief.

“Oh _fuck_. Lance. _Lance,_ Please. More. _Now_. _Please_. **_Please_**.”

Lance grinned and leaned down to kiss Keith’s neck, his one finger continuing its actions despite Keith’s pleads.

“ _Lance_!”

Lance licked up Keith’s jaw and nipped at his earlobe, “Quiet kitten—hah…” Lance’s hips bucked against Keith’s as he twitched. Lance chuckled in his ear, “Guess you liked that one.”

Keith whined, and Lance grazed his teeth along his jaw, pressing into that spot inside him again. His jaw went slack as he tried to retain control of his senses, but he was so sensitive, and Lance was on top of him and his skin was buzzing, and his body was aching and _fuck_ …!

_“I’ve_ got _you_ right now _. Just relax kitten.”_

He twitched again, and Lance chuckled again. The little beautiful jerk. He inserted a second finger and Keith almost screamed.

It was a few minutes later, lips locked in an effort to try and silence Keith’s moans while Lance scissored his fingers, that they heard the distant tell-tale signs of the two other students returning to the shack.

Lance had pulled out of and off him so fast Keith hiccupped in dismay. The sound alone had made Lance turn back and look at him like he was clearly considering pouncing on him again anyway.

Well, Keith figured his luck had to run out at some point.

Keith eyed Lance as he shuffled around trying to clean up as much of their mess as he could with his previously forgotten towel and sighed to himself.

He was definitely keeping the cargo pilot.

**Author's Note:**

> Fun fact, this was initially inspired by a piece of fanart I found on google while looking for Keith references. Just season one attire Keith with a little “hello cargo pilot~” speech bubble.   
> Thanks to a lovely commenter you can see the link somewhere down below to the artist/actual piece in question but I won’t be sharing it here as, for whatever reason, the artist seems to have me blocked so I’ll take that to assume they want no affiliation with me. (Can’t help that I found the piece inspiring though! So whatever I guesssss) 
> 
> Come chat with me on Tumblr @Blood-Red-Lion ooooor my NSFW @Kitten-Keith (where this was originally posted.)


End file.
